Phantasy Star Online III
by Scotto
Summary: Scenes switch much, card battles go on every 2 meanwhile's, maybe something to laugh about but take the time to read this and submit.


An Early day in the morgue...time is going by quickly...Relmitos is small...a story of mostly humor...cards are being created as we speak...to many "...s"...battles become from start to end...victory and loss...Morfos beating sabers,  
Booma beating Photon Claws, and Photon Claws beating Booma.

Teifu: I hate it when your CPU partner gets him/herself killed on a player-kill win match.

Relmitos: Doesn't everyone. Ugh, espescially when they start up near the opponent.

Teifu: Yeah but it's better if its the opponent who's up near you.

Relmitos: Complete gang-up!

Teifu: So, so bad if thats you thats being ganged up on.

Relmitos: You said it.

Teifu: I think I want to watch some TV.

Relmitos: Lets go watch something funny and remember it for days later.

Teifu: We'll get a laugh out of that.

Meanwhile

Viviana: Memoru, you are going to lose this!

Memoru: I really doubt that.

Viviana: Than how come your hit points are almost to zero?

Memoru: You have a point there, but I've been having an off day. -Summons a Guil Shark-

Viviana: Like that creature is of any hope. -Equips Ice Staff: Dagon- All I need is a 6 or more... ...Yes!

Memoru: Oh no! You froze it!

Viviana: Lemme defrost it then! -Casts Foie with Fire Staff: Agni-

Memoru: Hey, you killed it!

Viviana: Uhh...wasn't I supposed to?

Spectator1: Go Viviana!

Spectator2: Go Memoru!

Vivi&Memo: Who are you?

Spectator1: I'm Ino'lis.

Spectator2: I'm Endu.

Memoru: Okay, it's my turn. -Summons Sinow Beril-

Endu: Thats a pretty good card.

Memoru: I'll have my Sinow destroy your Ice Staff!

Ino'lis: But Sinow Beril can only do 4 damage, and ice Staff: Dagon has 6 HP.

Endu: Memoru, she has a point there.

Memoru: Hehehe.

-Ice Staff: Dagon breaks-

Vivinia: Wha! How's that possible.

Memoru: I used a Slash card to power my Sinow up enough to destroy your Staff.

Vivinia: I didn't even notice that you used that card...

Memoru: Secrecy can be very useful at times.

Endu: One lesson learned to the untaught.

meanwhile

-a very funny cartoon is playing on the tv...well, a funny commercial-

Relmitos: I could run that over in my head a thousand times and still laugh!

Teifu: Hehe. This person repeating the word "sit" multiple times and this other guy holding a boulder looks like the rock is too heavy then collapses.

Relmitos: I think I know what cartoon it's off of. And dude, stop using such complex words...it gets kinda confusing.

Teifu: So you're telling me to try and use-

Relmitos: Quiet! Cartoon's on.

Teifu: Whatever.

Relmitos: I didn't hear that funny part cuz of you!

Teifu: ...

Meanwhile

Sil'fer: You're going down Break.

Break: You're gonna be dumped into a tank full of lobsters without the bands.

Heres a display of the field.

w   
+-+-+-+-+-+ "S" stands as S Sil'fer +  
"ws" represent bb  
warps +  
bBW  
"bs" count as+  
Break's+  
creaturesw"B" stands as   
Break+  
b W  
+-+-+-+-+-+

Sil'fer: Oh yeah.

Break: Yeah!

Sil'fer: Down goes your Booma and Evil Shark! -slashes with a sword-

Break: Err. Still gotta get past my Bulclaw.

meanwhile

Relmitos: How long have we been watching TV now?

Teifu: I think 27 minutes.

Relmitos: Wow, feels like 60.

Teifu: Maybe it feels so much longer cuz you've gotten lazy...and I'm a humanoid.

Relmitos: Zzzzz.

Teifu: It's that commercial again.

Relmitos: Zzzzzzzzz... ...Ahahahaha!

Teifu: And I thought he was sleeping like he was dead.

Relmitos: Huh? Ahahahahahaha!

Teifu: Ya thats funny.

Relmitos: I saw it 3 times already.

Teifu: How?

Relmitos: In the dream I just had, now, and a while ago.

Teifu: Ahh.

Meanwhile again

Viviana: You're getting harder and harder as this match continues.

Memoru: I believe thats supposed to be a compliment.

Viviana: Well-

Memoru: At least you're down in the same HP area I'm at.

Viviana: Hunters should usually have an advantage.

Memoru: Guykild is the best advantage for you guys.

Endu: We hate that Elude ability!

Ino'lis: Just take it as a challenge.

Viviana: My turn... -equips Diska of Braveman- Err, wait, wrong card.

Memoru: Accidents count.

Viviana: Err.

Ino'lis: Viviana, Diska of Braveman has +3 attack power, you have 1.

Viviana: 4 damage is good.

Endu: Still a disadvantage to it. Loses HP every attack.

Ino'lis: No, Double Saber has that ability, every time before Viviana's turn it loses HP.

Endu: Oh yeah.

Mean While back at the Kitchen

Saligun: There should be enough cake for everyone...

Stella: Are you going to invite the Arkz for a party as well?

Saligun: More people, more excitment.

Stella: Ooookay.

Saligun: What? You think they might disrupt the place?

Stella: Something...like that.

Saligun: Well if they behave they can have seconds.

Stella: At least no ones around the Kitchen.

-Relmitos walks in-

Stella: Huh?

Relmitos: What are you two up to?

Saligun: Nothing. in a singy like tone

Relmitos: Something smells good. I'm hungry.

Saligun: You can't have any of this right now...

Relmitos: I was thinking of a snack in the fridge.

Stella: Help yourself.

Relmitos: Oh, uhh, wheres some Oilade?

Stella: Huh? You don't drink that.

Relmitos: No, for Teifu.

Stella: Oh, in the fridge to your right.

Relmitos: -looks- Ah, here we go. Thanks.

Stella: Your Welcome.

-Relmitos walks out-

Saligun: At least he didn't notice the cake.

Relmitos: -runs back in- Cake!

Stella: There's no cake, you must of imagined it.

Relmitos: My imagination isn't wild...

Saligun: I'm just getting some sandwiches made...

Relmitos: Okay...

-Relmitos walks out again-

Stella: Lets not say anything for a second...

Meanwhile

Teifu: Bout time you got back.

Relmitos: I was a little distracted.

Teifu: Got my drink?

Relmitos: Yup! -hands Teifu his drink-

Teifu: Thanks.

Relmitos: Whats on now?

Teifu: I dunno, I missed the title.

Relmitos: Is it funny?

Teifu: Well, every time to time...

Relmitos: Good enough for me. wispers to you (the reader) : This ain't getting to much more interesting so skip to the next scene.

meanwhile at the arkz's base

A/N: I'm gonna end this soon.

Commander Red: Nothing to do once Break and Memoru finishes.

meanwhile around the same area

Ohgun: What can I do? I'm so bored.

Hyze: Is your energy getting low?

Ohgun: Not really? Why?

Hyze: Well I'm going to recharge.

Ohgun: Okay.

-Hyze walks over into the sunlight-

Ohgun: Well, nothing else to do.

Lura: Hello Ohgun.

Ohgun: Oh, hello Lura.

Lura: You doing anything.

Ohgun: Why ask?

Lura: Nevermind then.

END

A/N: Well wasn't that exciting? This took a while but chapter 2 should be good as well. 


End file.
